Challenges
Challenges are specific objectives that can be completed by players to obtain XP along with various rewards. Daily challenges reset every day, weekly challenges reset each week, and Seasonal rewards require players to complete all weekly challenges. Daily challenges are randomized, but weekly and seasonal challenges are the same for every player. Daily challenges give 1000 XP and weekly challenges give 2500 XP. Completing all Seasonal challenges rewards the player with a vehicle. Current Challenges Numbers within brackets ([]) represent the possible numbers that can appear in the challenge. Only one number appears in a challenge from inside the brackets. Daily Each player receives 3 random challenges daily from the following list: * Taze 15 players being a cop * Become a villain * Rob the Plane 2, 5 times being a criminal * Rob the Bank 2, 5 times being a criminal * Rob the Pyramid 3, 5 times being a criminal * Rob the Jewelry Store 2 times being a criminal * Rob the Club 4 times being a criminal * Rob the Casino 3 times being a criminal * Rob any 5 stores being a criminal * Arrest 15 players being a cop * Rob the Cargo Boat 3, 4 times being a criminal * Get 10 kills * Get 15 kills while being a hero or villain Weekly Week 1 * Dance by a Frozen Tree, a Wooden Bridge, and a Ferris Wheel * Arrest 10 criminals while being a cop * Fly through 8 hoops around the map * Kill 5 players using a pistol * Find 10 ducks hidden around the map * Rob the Bank, Club, Casino, and Jewlery Store Reward: Amethyst Skin Week 2 * Kill 10 players using a shotgun * Rob the Plane 3 times being a criminal * Complete a time trial in 30 seconds or less * Run over 25 snowmen using a vehicle * Rob the Pyramid 5 times being a criminal * Arrest 10 criminals while being a cop Reward: Neon Angel Skin Duck Locations # In the secret cookie room near the waterfall # Right of the waterfall # Under a crane at the Oil Rig # Next to the lighthouse # In a small cave under the bridge outside of the Prison # Under the garage of the first green house west of the Prison # Near the uppermost bridge at the volcano # Behind a set of crates at a corner inside of the Military Base # In a cave under the Widowmaker's spawn location # In a cave near the top of the mountain next to the one that is the Widowmaker's spawn location Trivia * Despite the Nightclub and Cargo Plane robbery challenges implying that only robbing them as a criminal or villain counts as progress, raiding both locations on the police team counts as well. Gallery Screen Shot 2020-02-10 at 6.08.25 AM.png|Season challenges File:Screen Shot 2020-02-10 at 6.08.20 AM.png|Weekly challenges File:Screen Shot 2020-02-10 at 6.08.15 AM.png|Daily challenges Category:Season 5 Debutants Category:Gameplay